The Intruder
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Marine knew there was someone in her house. That was she left her bed in the middle of the night to investigate. She just didn't think it would come to her the way it did. She was definitely not prepared. Older! Marine (ONESHOT)


**ANOTHER STORY!**

 ***torches and pitchforks thrown***

 **It's only a ONESHOT so calm down!**

 **This was suppose to be posted yesterday for Halloween but I got lazy that day and didn't do it. So here it is!**

 **I just want to remind you all that this story's narrator is an Older! Marine, 18 years old. I know she's actually seven but in this, she's an adult.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and get at least a little taste of Halloween as you enjoy this!**

 **I own NONE of the characters! They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team!**

There is someone else in the house with me.

I knew that was the case when I woke up at midnight. My eyes were wide open as I looked around me in search of whoever entered my home. I started to sweat as I saw no one and jumped from my bed.

My only clothes at the time was a black bra and matching panties and to prepare for the worse, I slipped on a black shirt and leggings. With it being so dark, the intruder probably won't be able to see me. That will give me some time to grab a weapon.

I began to search my drawers for the hunting knife Blaze gave me when I was seven. It was during a camping trip with a few friends and she wanted to make sure I could protect myself if she wasn't there. I carried it with me at all times ever since.

Grabbing the weapon from my underwear drawer, I opened it up to see the blade.

Nice and sharp.

I slipped it in my pocket and started to search other areas of the bedroom. My closet and my bathroom were good places for a menace to hide.

As I crept towards the closet, I suddenly realized that I went in there earlier to change my clothes. They couldn't have been in there unless they knew how to be completely still and silent. Because of this, I walked softly to the bathroom.

The light was already on.

I readied my knife as I slowly approached the door. Gingerly, I opened it and looked inside.

My eyes widened in horror.

In the room were several dead corpses of Flickies. They were covered in blood and ripped to shreds. The crimson liquid was all over the floor and on every single surface in the room.

On the mirror was some writing that made my heart skip a beat.

 _ **COME PLAY WITH ME MARINE.**_

It knew my name.

"Who are you…" I said very quiet. I clutched the knife tighter and yelled. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

For a few stray seconds, no sound was heard but my shaky breathing. My legs began to quake as I stared toward the floor.

I was scared. Completely horrified. What kind of person who want to come after me? What did I do that'll make someone hate me so much as to want to harm me?

I didn't know.

My head jerked up and my ears twitched as I heard a noise. It was really quiet at first but after a second, I knew what it was.

It was the sound of laughter.

It was really soft to start of, like giggling. It then proceeded to grow in intensity. It changed dramatically from jovial giggles from deranged, psychopathic laughter. It came from all angles, sounding as if one person was everywhere.

I crouched to the floor, still too frightened to actually fight back, and started to look around. I needed to know who this person was. If I make it out of this madness alive, I could be able to give the authorities a description so that he could be arrested.

My eyes did notice something. But it wasn't a person.

On the sink, placed gingerly behind its handles and faucet, was a doll.

It looked exactly like my friend Tails with big blue eyes and a cute little smile. Its arms were stretched out, as if waiting for a hug and had a red gem tied to a string on the top of its head.

The only unsettling thing about this toy - the reason why I stayed away from it - was that its gloved hands were stained with blood.

Before I could even put my thoughts into words, it spoke in a cutesy little voice.

"Come play with me Marine~!"

I bit my lip as I looked away from the toy.

The doll was very wrong. It may have seemed friendly but some demon crafted it into something devious and I didn't want to touch it. It shouldn't even be in my house! How did it even get in my bathroom?

The answer came to me when my eyes turned back to it. It stared _directly_ at me.

"Come play with me Marine!" it repeated in a more insisting and demanding tone. It then added cheerfully. "I have lots of fun games!"

I was crying and shaking. I needed to leave. I should have left. But I stayed around to yell at the toy. I was suddenly boiling in rage.

"NO! I don't want to play with you, I don't like your games and I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" I pointed to the door and gritted my teeth. "So GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

" **WATCH YOUR FUCKING TONE!"**

I was taken aback. Not only did that demonic voice come out of the doll but I noticed its razor sharp teeth.

My plan of running out of there backfired as I was not able to move. I simply stared at it with my eyes wide.

I spoke softly. "You-"

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** he interrupted and I closed my mouth. " **WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL** _ **ME**_ **WHAT TO DO?!"**

When he told me to shut up, I noticed his eyes changed from blue to red. Not only that but I saw his mouth move through the stitches. It was creepy to say the least.

" **Oh! SO NOW YOU CAN'T TALK?!"**

I blinked as I turned up to look at the doll.

It wasn't at the sink anymore.

I stood up and looked around the bathroom. No one was there. The doll disappeared.

"H…" I hesitated. "H-hello?"

It was at that moment that I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck. I screamed and touched the area. My hand felt a soft head.

It was the doll.

It must have felt my hand because at that moment, it bit into it.

I let out another shrill scream as I took out my knife. I had to use my left hand, my lousy hand, since the dominant one was currently being attacked.

It wasn't that hard to stab the toy in the head and I sighed when it stopped biting. However, its head turned unnaturally to face me and attacked my neck once again. Due to how suddenly the attack was, I dropped my knife.

Using my hands, I pried the toy off of me and flung it into the bathtub. I then rushed out of the room and into my bed. I tossed the pillows frantically and found my phone after I moved the last one.

I dialed 911 and waited as my eyes focused on the bathroom.

Nothing came out.

" _911."_ a bored female voice said over the phone. " _What's your emergency?"_

"Um...Someone's in my house!" I answered.

" _Okay. Have you seen the intruder?"_

"No…" I lied about that. I knew that if I told her that a doll was after me, she'll think it was a joke and hang up.

" _Have you heard the intruder?"_

"Yes and he's in my bathroom."

" _Alright. I want you to stay calm and hide okay? The authorities will be here shortly."_

"Okay."

" _Stay on the line with me okay?"_

"Okay."

My eyes looked through the room as I went into the closet. I didn't see it leave the bathroom so I hoped to the heavens that it was still in there. I opened the closet and stepped inside.

Immediately after I sat down on the floor, I saw a faint glow between some of my green sweaters. I stayed completely still and watched as the doll appeared from its hiding spot. Its neck tilted awkwardly, almost as if his head was about to slide off of his body.

He said in his cutesy voice again, this time the voice seem to echo unnaturally in my mind. "Come play with me Marine! I have lots of fun games! We can be the…" his last few words were in his demonic voice. " **BEST OF FRIENDS!"**

I screamed as it attacked.

" _Hello?"_ I faintly heard the 911 operator as I slipped into unconsciousness. " _Hello?"_

 **~I~I~**

"Is she going to be alright Doctor?"

"Thankfully none of the wounds she obtained were fatal, so she'll be fine."

I heard voices as I slowly slipped back into reality.

Once was extremely familiar. It was Blaze's voice. The other wasn't recognizable but by what my friend had stated, he was a doctor. Am I in a hospital?

I slowly start to open my eyes, causing a closer voice - Silver's voice - to say. "Blaze! She's waking up!"

"Oh thank God!" the cat cried as she began to approach me. She gently touched my bandaged hand. "Marine! Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Blaze was mostly serious. She usually held this assertiveness that showed she cared and wanted you to stand your ground. Never, in the eleven years that I've known her, had I seen her so scared and shaken up.

It was concerning.

I was still a bit disoriented so I asked. "Where...what happened?"

"You came to the hospital with multiple stab wounds to many different areas of your body, mostly to your neck and right hand." the doctor, a brown fox with large black rimmed glasses, stated. "Luckily, nothing was too severe around your neck but we haven't fully checked on your hand so we bandaged it up to stop the bleeding. The scans will be done soon to see if it needs to be removed."

I mentally cursed to myself about all of injuries I've obtained. But I remembered the words that the doctor had said that weren't right to me.

The injuries I got were _bite marks_. I remembered the doll biting into my fleshy neck with his sharp teeth.

"Why would he say they were stab wounds?" I asked the doctor.

"You could look for yourself." he said, showing me an image from his cell phone.

I saw the slash marks on both sides of my throat. They were indeed stab wounds.

My eye twitched.

He then showed me a similar image that was my hand. Those were large gashes that could only be made by a knife.

My eye twitched once more.

"Those…" I pointed to the picture. "Those _were_ bite marks! It _bit_ me!"

The doctor shook his head. He moved his phone into his pocket. He then looked at me worriedly. "Get some sleep Ms. Raccoon. The police are planning to interrogate you about the attacks tomorrow."

I stared in disbelief as him along with Blaze and Silver, who gave me concerned looks as well, left the room. I laid in the bed, frustrated and furious.

How dare that doctor say I was wrong!? Was he there when I got attacked? Was he there when I hid in the closet? Was he there to see what actually unfolded?

No! He just assumed!

"Come play with me Marine~!"

I froze. Slowly, I turned my head to see the dreaded doll on the windowsill. He suddenly gave me that toothy demonic grin as he added in his dark voice.

" **I have LOTS OF FUN GAMES!"**

I screamed.


End file.
